OS TORN Anniversaire de Tacchon
by Ruumi
Summary: Groupe : Kanjani8 / Les kanjani8 sont de sortie pour l'anniversaire de Tacchon.


Alors voilà un nouvel OS écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Tacchon ! Bon, je suis pas trop en retard, étant donné que son anniversaire était lundi ! Mais les exams m'ont empêchés de publier ce jour-là ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! C'est assez court ^^

* * *

><p><strong>OS RyoKura - Anniv Tacchon<strong>

.

- On me rappelle ce qu'on fait là ? dis-je, excédé par le comportement de mes amis.

- Bah ! commença Shota. C'est l'anniversaire de notre ranger Green !

Je soupirais. Si ça avait été pour une autre raison, je n'aurais jamais accepté de venir dans un parc d'attractions ce 16 mai. Mais voilà, notre Tadayoshi voulait s'amuser dans un parc d'attractions avec ses meilleurs amis : nous. Et il avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Heureusement ! Moi, je m'inquiétais plus qu'on nous reconnaisse. Il faut dire que nous étions vraiment tout, sauf discrets. Ah, la force des Kanjani8 !

- Allez Dokkun ! Fais semblant de t'amuser au moins ! m'envoya Yoko.

Tacchon me regardait de ses yeux implorant. Je détestais quand il faisait cette bouille ! Parce qu'elle me faisait absolument craquer. Je regardais alors autour de moi : quelles attractions y avait-il ? Oula, grand huit. Ça me tentait bien tout à coup. Mon regard passa de Tacchon à l'attraction, puis de l'attraction à Tacchon, et de nouveau de Tacchon à l'attraction. Quand mon regard tomba sur mon ami, je le vis écarquiller les yeux alors que je m'avançais vers lui.

- Tu veux que je m'amuse, Tacchon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas ça, Ryo-chan ! Tu sais que je déteste ça !

- Mais tu veux que je m'amuse, pas vrai ? dis-je en souriant un peu plus, continuant de me rapprocher de lui.

- Bien sûr, mais ça, je…

- Let's go !

Je lui attrapai la main, direction le grand huit. Évidement que je savais qu'il détestait les loopings, mais moi, j'adorais ! J'entendais les rires de nos amis derrière nous, et les protestations de Tadayoshi.

- Ryo-chaaaan ! S'il te plaît ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Qu'est-ce que ma mère va dire si je meurs le jour de mon anniversaiiiiire ?

Sa remarque me fit rire un peu plus. Mais quel idiot ! Il ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas avec l'âge. C'était même de pire en pire.

- Attends Ryo-chan. Juste une seconde.

Je m'arrêtais alors, et me tournai vers lui. Il avait étonnement le teint assez… blanc. Je n'étais plus sûr de moi d'un coup. Il allait peut-être vraiment me faire un malaise ou un truc du genre. Comment j'expliquerais ça à sa mère moi ?

- Je vais le faire ! Mais, je veux quelque chose en retour. Peu importe ce que c'est ! Si je m'en sors vivant, je veux au moins quelque chose pour l'avoir fait !

- Baaka ! Tu t'en sortiras vivant ! Enfin on sait jamais… ajoutais-je en riant. Bon, qu'est-ce que je peux te donner en échange ? Moi ?

- D'accord ! C'est parti ! s'écria-t-il en recommençant à avancer.

- Attends ! dis-je en le rattrapant par le bras. Je rigolais, Tacchon !

- Trop tard. Tu l'as dis ! Je promets de ressortir vivant de ce machin pour profiter de toi.

Je déglutis difficilement devant son regard. Je l'avais vu trop peu de fois sur le visage de Tadayoshi. Sauf que ça ne me déplaisait pas. Nous jouions un jeu dangereux depuis quelques temps. Depuis à peu près toujours en fait, mais plus intensément depuis quelques semaines.

- D'accord, répondis-je en tendant mon petit doigt qu'il prit avec le sien. Si tu t'en sors vivant - ce qui n'est pas encore certain, je t'embrasserais. Ca te va ?

Ce fut à lui de déglutir avec difficulté. À ce moment-là, je n'étais pas certain de ce qu'il allait me répondre. Il y avait vraiment peu de chance qu'il laisse sa peau dans cette attraction. Accepter ce deal, c'était s'embrasser à coup sûr.

- Ca me va !

Et notre promesse fut scellée.

...

Mon regard se tourna vers Tadayoshi. Il était assis à côté de moi et ne cessait de répéter le même mot : yabai. Il se demandait surement encore ce qu'il faisait là.

- Yabai… Yabai… Ryo, je te déteste ! Yabai…

Je souris. Il était vraiment trop adorable. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour le rassurer le temps de la monté. Le looping était en faire une sorte de boomerang : on faisaitt le chemin (3 loopings) à l'endroit, puis le même chemin de dos. Un petit déclic se fit entendre tandis que la voix de Tadayoshi mourra dans sa gorge.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Tacchon.

Et c'était parti. J'entendais mon cadet crier à tout rompre. Moi, j'étais juste super heureux. J'aimais cette sensation de ne plus toucher terre, le vent contre mon visage. La nacelle s'arrêta brusquement, recommençant à monter : la marche arrière allait être enclenchée.

- Ca va ? risquais-je.

- On descend et je te tue, Nishikidoooooooo !

La machine était repartie. J'étais littéralement mort de rire à ce moment là. C'était vraiment génial. Je sentis les jambes d'Ohkura frapper contre les miennes. Nos corps étaient totalement incontrôlables. Puis la machine s'arrêta de nouveau brutalement. C'était finis.

Je regardais mon ami. Il avait la bouche ouverte et on avait l'impression que son esprit avait quitté son corps ; sûrement perdu dans un looping. Il se releva mécaniquement et se mit à rire.

- Je… C'était… GENIAAAL !

Il m'enlaça alors, toujours en riant, puis il attrapa ma main et couru rejoindre notre petit groupe. Il les regarda et s'écria :

- JE SUIS VIVANT ! C'ÉTAIT GENIAAAL ! Tu entends ça, Maru-chan ?

Il abandonna ma main et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air si fier de lui d'avoir bravé sa peur. Son comportement nous fit rire un peu plus. Au moins, j'avais réussis à me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Nous fîmes quelques autres attractions avant de rejoindre nos voitures - vive le covoiturage. Apparemment, les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord, et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Shingo, laissant Tacchon seul avec moi.

- Je leur ai dis que tu m'avais dis être trop timide pour donner ton cadeau devant eux, dit-il en me dévisageant quelques instants. J'ai bien fais, non ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui…

Il sourit et monta dans ma voiture. Je respirai un grand coup avant de monter à mon tour. Hina ne nous avait pas attendu ; nous devions nous rejoindre chez nous, à une vingtaine de minutes de là. Je me mis en route en silence. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con, pour faire des deals pareils.

- Tu es nerveux ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour si peu. On est pas obligé. On peut ne pas le faire.

- Mais on a promis, dis-je après un instant.

- Si tu veux que ça ne signifie rien, ça ne signifiera rien, tu sais.

- Et si je veux que ça signifie quelque chose ?

- Alors ça signifiera ce que tu veux.

Je ne dis rien. Je pris seulement une route adjacente et m'arrêta après quelques mètres. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Je détachai ma ceinture et me tourna vers Tacchon qui n'avait pas l'air plus sur que moi.

- Une promesse est une promesse, dis-je en m'avançant.

Mes lèvres frôlèrent d'abord les siennes avant d'en prendre totalement possession. C'était vraiment bizarre de l'embrasser. C'était comme si nous avions finis par nous trouver après ces années à nous courir après, à nous chercher. Mais après ça ? Sa langue qui toucha mes lèvres arrêta mes pensées. Je la laissai rencontrer la mienne pour la première fois. Et le baiser se fit pressant, passionné. C'était si grisant. Ah, si on nous surprenait maintenant, ça ferait vraiment jaser.

Nos bouches se séparèrent de plusieurs centimètres, nous laissant essoufflé.

- Fiou… soupira Tacchon, nous faisant sourire.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir. Je nous revis au tout début. À à peine 13 ans. Si nous avions su…

- Sort avec moi, dis-je avant même d'y avoir pensé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à leur tour. À ce moment-là, j'étais si peu sur de moi. Il était vraiment bien loin le Ryo de scène.

- C'est donc ça, que tu veux que ça signifie… D'accord. Désormais, prends soin de moi, Ryo-chan.

Je souris alors. Bien sur que je prendrais soin de lui. J'ai toujours pris soin de lui. J'ai toujours aimé l'avoir à mes côtés. Ça ne pouvait qu'être mieux maintenant.

...

_Un an plus tard_

- Calmez-vous un peu ! Et si on nous reconnaît ?

- Déstresse, Dokkun ! dit Yoko.

Facile à dire : je ne pouvais pas déstresser. J'étais certain que Tadayoshi m'attendait au tournant. C'était son anniversaire. Et le notre. Nos un an. Je devais être à la hauteur.

- Let's go ! m'écriais-je.

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena vers ce qui était devenu notre attraction favorite. Tacchon n'avait plus peur, non, bien au contraire.

- Allons nous envoyer en l'air, Tacchon !

...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Ca faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur ce couple là !<p>

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


End file.
